Otakon birthday
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Hinata is at Otakon with her cousin and when she get hurt after a photo shoot, a mysterious cosplayer comes to her aid. Who is he and what's the special occasion?


**So as you know Sasuke's birthday was on the 23. I didn't post anything because I was going to Otakon in Baltimore and I didn't take my laptop because I spent most of Thursday heading to the hotel, sowing my femaleseasonone!Kirito cosplay, waiting in line in the hot sun to get our badges and then going to get something to eat. Thankfully though, the teacher we went with brought her 6 year old daughter with her and the staff didn't want to leave her in the sun and our amazing teacher convinced them to get us to the front of the line! Granted we were still there for another hour to get our badges but it was worth it, till I had to stay up till 3 am putting duct tape on my combat boots for my Hilda/Touko cosplay. But my first day I enjoyed and ended my day with a Pokémon photoshoot with the other Pokémon cosplayers. As I was about to head back to the hotel, I wanted to use the bathroom and knew I'd get in trouble with security if I went through a certain door so I decided to go to the other entrance at the top, from the little side area the photoshoot had taken place. I went up the steps and then tripped on one, hitting the floor hard, giving myself a huge scratch. The other 'trainers' who were around were nice enough to help me but didn't say anything about visiting the 'Pokémon centre'. I say this because a Sylveon cosplayer ran into her category pretty late and I think she scrapped her knee when she latched onto the Professor's leg. I thought of a story for Sasuke and Hinata based on my incident on Friday, just a little bit differently though. Enjoy!**

Hinata stood up with the other Pokémon cosplayers who still hung around during request time. Thanking the Eevee cosplayer for taking her pictures, Hinata grabbed her blue tote bag and her Grab Bag she had bought earlier with the group she was with. Hinata still couldn't believe that her cousin took her and a few of their friends to Otakon, one of the most looked forward to anime conventions in the state. She had left her cousin, his girlfriend and her cousin to come to the photo shoot and was reminded by her cousin to call him before she left because he didn't want her to be by herself on her way back to the hotel. As she walked to the stairs to reach back to the top level where the entrance was, she realised she should head to the bathroom before heading back. Those thoughts, however, flew from her head as she tripped and fell, her right knee hitting the concrete step hard.

"Ow, fu-" Hinata said as she pushed herself up. Two people came over and asked if she was ok before handing her bags that she dropped. Hinata felt tears sting in her eyes but she bit her lip trying to stop it.

"Hey are you ok?" She turned he head to see an N cosplayer. He must have missed the photoshoot because she hadn't seen him during the shoot at all.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hinata felt the tears sting at her eyes again and she turned her head so the person wouldn't see.

"No you're not. Your bruise is starting to bleed. You have to go to the information desk to get it cleaned."

"My hotel isn't that far, I can just go there." Hinata said trying not to be a burden.

"Here, I can take you." Making sure his bag was on his back, the cosplayer picked Hinata up bridle style and headed up the steps, ignoring Hinata's instance to put her down.

As they went back into the building, Hinata heard people 'awing' at the display of the ship. She tried asking him to put her down again by pushing at his shoulder but he held her tight. Those who saw this only 'awed' louder.

"This isn't necessary, I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like your about to cry?" Hinata blushed and wiped her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that gathered there. "I saw you fall and you hit the ground pretty hard. I'm surprised you were able to keep it in for so long."

They finally reached the information desk and the staff behind the table couldn't help but aww at the shipping.

"Thank you. Touko here tripped on the steps outside where the Pokémon photoshoot was. Do you have a first aid kit?"

As one of the staff grabbed said box, the other noticed a huge crowd headed towards the table and asked the two to step off to the side.

Hinata sat in the arms of the mysterious N cosplayer, blushing more and more as Otaku passed them and snapped pictures of the two. Hinata then realised she still needed to call her cousin. The only bad thing was that her phone was in the pocket facing the guy's chest.

"Um, excuse me. I need to get to my phone." The teen loosened his hold and Hinata was able to pull her phone out though she accidently hit his chin in her endeavours. "Sorry, are you ok?" she asked stroking his chin

"I'm fine. Don't you have someone to call?"

"Oh, right." At that moment the staff member handed them the first aid kit and directed them to a place where Hinata's cut could be treated.

Hinata was glad to be put down and decided to focus on calling her cousin. However, the call never went through, always disconnecting before it even went through. Hinata groaned. Neij wasn't going to come get her.

"Ow!" she snapped back to reality as her cut was prodded. The N cosplayer was cleaning the blood off of her bruise as gently as possible but it still stung

"Sorry. Boyfriend not picking up?"

"What? Wh-no! I don't have a boyfriend. I'm trying to call my cousin. He's the one who brought me here and he told me to call when I was leaving but the call isn't going through."

"Oh, sorry. I'd lend you mine but my brother was using it when I left him in the dealers' room because I just remembered about the photoshoot. I missed it but I saw you hit the floor pretty hard."

"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone." Hinata said, not looking at the cosplayer. She then noticed she had green powder on her arm. She brushed it off and noticed that she could see strands of black hair tangled with the green.

"What is in your hair?" Hinata asked as the large Band-Aid was placed on her bruise

"Hair dust. I hate wigs and temporarily dying was too much of a hassle."

"Then how did you do the long hair?"

"Hair extensions. You're all done now. Do you know how to get to your hotel?"

"Uh, I know how to get to it from the Inner Harbour. I think I'll be fine."

"I can take you there if you want."

"That's ok, um. What's your name?"

The boy was about to answer when someone did it for him. "Sasuke!" a Kenshin cosplay came over, a Sanosuke cosplayer following him. "there you are. did you make it in time?"

"No, just missed it."

Then man turned his attention to Hinata, "who's this?"

"I'm Hinata."

"she was leaving the photoshoot and tripped on the steps pretty hard. I was just cleaning her cut. I'm going to help her back to her hotel."

"we can come with you. Where are you staying?"

"Fairfield Inn. I can get there on my own. I'm pretty sure I know how to get there."

"just because our characters don't get along in the game doesn't mean I have to be mean now. Besides that's where we're staying as well."

Hinata sighed. She decided to just let Sasuke take her to the hotel. She waited as the Kenshin cosplayer, who turned out to be Sasuke's brother, took out the extensions and Sasuke picked her up bridal style again.

On their way to the hotel, Sasuke's brother said "looks like your birthday is working out huh Sasuke."

"It's your birthday?" Hinata asked

"it was on Thursday. We drove in Wednesday night and saw the line already starting to form. Itachi sent me out to hold a place and we were able to get our badges early and go to the Matzuri."

"Lucky. Thanks to my little sister, we got to go in the front after 45 minutes but we still missed the Matzuri." Hinata said.

"I did hear that Back-On is supposed to perform again at the Masquerade tomorrow."

"When is that, I want to go get Prenbrook's autograph at 5 tomorrow." Hinata asked

"I'm going to." Sasuke said, "I can take you after the signing."

Hinata gave the N cosplayer a smile. She wasn't sure why but the need to spend time with Sasuke was growing very quickly. Before they knew it, they were back at the hotel and Neij, Hinata's cousin was walking out the door. He stopped when he saw Hinata though

"Hinata! There you are! Where have you been? What happened?"

"Neij, I'm fine. I tripped on the stairs outside the convention centre and Sasuke here helped me." Hinata explained

Sasuke set her down and Neij quickly went over to her. "Thank you. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"Sasuke's going to get Prenbrook's autograph tomorrow. As long as you don't mind Hinata going, I think they should go together. Sasuke's doing male Asuna." Sasuke looked annoyed at his brother.

Neij raised an eyebrow, "I don't mind actually. In fact, Hinata's doing a season 1 female Kirito. I think it should be fine." Neij looked at Hinata for confirmation

The girl shrugged, "I don't mind. It might be fun."

"Excellent. You can meet us tomorrow at 8 at the autograph area. Sasuke, Kisami and I are going to head back to the convention centre. Are you coming with us?"

"No thanks. I still have last minute things to do. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sasuke directed the last sentence to Hinata

"Yeah." Sasuke was walking passed her to the hotel when Hinata stopped him and planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a small smile. "thanks again and Happy birthday."

His cheeks were dusted pink as he let out his breath, "n-no problem and thanks." He walked off before Hinata could stop him. Said girl turned to see her cousin giving her a look.

"What? He's nice and come on; it's a totally perfect faireswheelshipping moment."

"That and you like him. Oh god, I can't wait till tomorrow." Neij said with a smile as he went to the elevator

Her face turning pink, Hinata replied, "shut up."

 **I was tempted to do the whole 3 days but I decided not to. Please review and happy belated birthday Sasuke!**


End file.
